It is known for various currently produced motor vehicles, particularly minibuses and trucks, that vibrations of the mirror glass of an exterior rear view mirror of these motor vehicles may occur in a frequency range of 10 to 80 Hz and at a considerable amplitude which has to be considered as being critical.
It is further known that mirror glasses of exterior rear view mirrors of motorbikes intensively vibrate in specific motor rotation speed ranges to such an extent that the exterior rear view mirrors lose their function and the driver of the motorbike has to turn around for viewing backwards.
Besides approaches to stiffen the support of the mirror glass of the respective exterior rear view mirror at the body of the motor vehicle such that relative vibrations of the mirror glass with regard to the body do no longer occur, it is also known to attenuate occurring vibrations of the mirror glass of the exterior rear view mirror by means of a friction damper (see for example DE 101 43 976 B4 or DE 198 03 459 A1) or by means of a vibration absorber (see for example DE 42 00 744 C2). Whereas the efficiency of friction dampers strongly depends on the weather, particularly on atmospheric moisture and temperature, friction dampers often do not achieve a sufficient lifetime, and friction dampers also transfer disturbing forces from the body onto the mirror glass of the exterior rear view mirror, vibration absorbers are only effective in a small range of frequencies around their absorber eigenfrequency.
Active measures for suppressing vibrations are also known. They use activatable functional materials to apply forces to a mounted object to keep the object at rest by means of adjusting a sum total of the forces acting on the object to zero. Such an active vibration suppression does also not have a very large range of efficiency. Here, however, rather a limitation with regard to the coverable amplitudes is given than with regard to the coverable frequencies. This particularly applies, if, due to interposed adjusting and retracting mechanism for example, a mirror glass of an exterior rear view mirror can not be essentially rigidly mounted to the body of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,313 discloses flexure bearings for reciprocating components of cryo coolers. These bearings were first applied with spiral-cut diaphragms. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,313 A, such flexure bearings for reciprocating machines comprising a translating cut diaphragm with circumferential tangent cantilever flexure blades secured between rim and hub spaces are improved by symmetrical opposing end angles and ends equally displaced from radial lines extending from the center of the diaphragm.
DE 197 23 515 A1 comprises an elastic element with leaf springs for a connection of two parts which is elastic in one direction of motion. A plurality of such elastic elements which are arranged at a distance in this direction of motion can be used for mounting an object to a structure such that the object is softly supported at the structure in this direction of motion whereas it is rigidly guided by the structure in all other directions.
There still is a need of an apparatus for mounting an object to a structure in a vibration-free manner, which has general advantages, like for example in mounting an object subjected to aerodynamic loads to the body of a motor vehicle.